


oliver’s duckified oneshot prompt book

by whirlmart



Series: Oliver’s Duckified Prompts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot Prompts, Other, Prompt Book, Writing Block, but it’s up to you, give me a prompt and i might do it, i like angst prompts, please come home father it’s been years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlmart/pseuds/whirlmart
Summary: send in some prompts boys <3
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship, Romantic Relationships - Relationship, up to you tbh - Relationship
Series: Oliver’s Duckified Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> e

this is oliver’s prompt book

send in some prompts with your minecraft sona and i’ll see if i can write them out

rules:

i do not do smut.

i will only do ships if both character creators consent to it.

don’t tell me to do something highly disturbing

you can send in as many prompts as you want, but don’t repeat prompts.

have fun gamers <3


	2. angst prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found on tumblr

  * Can’t you see it’s not me you’re dying for?
  * I’m your nightmare, little man!
  * I just can’t get rid of you like you got rid of me.
  * Give me my money back, you bitch!
  * Get out of my sight!
  * Do you not hear me anymore?
  * I know it’s not your thing to care.
  * Don’t you know I’m numb, man?
  * I’m sure back home they think I’ve lost my mind.
  * Oh, God, what have I done?
  * The world is full of ugly things that you can’t change.
  * It’s getting late where you are.
  * I’m sure you don’t remember me.
  * There’s gotta be something else!
  * How could you leave me here so long?
  * I remember when misery thrilled me much more.
  * If you really loved me, I wouldn’t have to be so mean.
  * You can’t respect me ‘cause I’ve done so much for you!
  * I’m not cut out for this.
  * What the fuck is this? You’re crazy!
  * I was weak and wrong.
  * I never heard such shit in all my life!
  * Why the fuck would you want me back?!
  * You don’t know me at all.
  * I will let go if you will let go.
  * It’s a good day to die again.
  * If there’s a God, he’s laughing at us.
  * Why you gotta act like you know when you don’t know?
  * I knew if I made it easy for you, you’d settle for me.
  * I won’t be your bitch anymore!
  * I’ve been living just to see you smile.
  * I can tell you ‘bout the little things so you don’t think about the big things for a while.
  * This is why I’d rather be alone.
  * You’re so much like me. I’m sorry.
  * Everybody knows it sucks to grow up.
  * Nothing really matters when you’re gone.
  * You have become all of the things you’ve always run from.
  * Won’t you let me walk away?



1\. "It's not my fault."

2\. "Trust me."

3\. "I wish..."

4\. "Forgive me."

5\. "Thank you."

6\. "I'll keep you safe."

7\. "Why did you do it?"

8\. "Where are we going?"

9\. "Now what?"

10\. "Stay with me for awhile."

11\. "Did you really do that?"

12\. "I love you. You know that, right?"

13\. "I have no idea what just happened."

14\. "What are friends for?"

15\. "Please don't be mad."

16\. "You're not wrong."

17\. "I never told you, but..."

18\. "Stop! Can we think this through?"

19\. "Whatever happens, don't forget."

20\. "We should eat something."

21\. "I haven't slept in days."

22\. "I know that face."

23\. "You're amazing. Never doubt that."

24\. "I'm so glad I met you."

25\. "Was that a pun?"

26\. "How could you?"

27\. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

28\. "Are you comfortable?"

29\. "Can you do me a favor?"

30\. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

31\. "We may not be related, but we're still family."


	3. platonic fluff prompts

  * “Are you feeling better today?”
  * “You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to deal with the second-hand embarrassment.”
  * “Come on, I can’t go to the party alone!”
  * “You deserve so much better.”
  * “Here, let me help.”
  * “Can I sleep over? My parents are fighting again.”
  * “You don’t have to deal with everything alone.”
  * “How about I come over and help you throw away those clothes you’ve been hoarding?”
  * “You know s/he’s just going to hurt you.”
  * “Call me. Text me, reach out to me, for godsake.”
  * “You’re freezing. Come here.”
  * “You know me better than anyone.”
  * “I’m saying this because I care about you.”
  * “Ugh, you’re sweaty, get off.”
  * “You know what? We make a pretty good team.”
  * “We should run away.”
  * “You’re a horrible liar. I’ve known you far too long to be able to tell.”
  * “Sing me a song, please?”
  * “I miss her/him. I know I shouldn’t, but I do.”
  * “Let’s go somewhere. I’m tired of this town.”
  * “I just want you to be happy.”
  * “Don’t listen to them, they’re just jealous of how cute you are.”
  * “I’m dying without you. When are you coming back?”



**Author's Note:**

> e but in æ


End file.
